


courage is not the absence of fear

by riddikulus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, M/M, whyyy am i doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddikulus/pseuds/riddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Charles Xavier lives in a small flat in San Francisco with his mother Sharon and his cat Darwin. Just before his 18th birthday, his mysterious grandmother Moira visits for the first time in his life. She reveals to him that she is actually Queen of Genovia, a small European country, and that Charles’ late father was the Crown Prince of Genovia. Charles is revealed to be the next and sole heir to the Genovian throne.</p><p>Aka, the Princess Diaries AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles just really hates debate class.

_Dear Diary…_

_If someone had said to me two months ago that I was a royal prince and set to inherit the throne of a country, I would have naturally laughed in their face. Today, however, is my first official day as Prince of Genovia. I’m currently writing this on the plane heading to my new home. We’ll land in a few hours and I’ll meet the parliament and the people before beginning my royal duties. Mum, of course, is moving to Genovia with me and hopes to take up painting again. Raven and Erik are spending their summer at the palace with me. Even my Mustang is being brought over, which I can legally drive in two weeks. Grandma and Alex can’t wait to be home. And Darwin? Well, he’s within a moments reach, as always. So is Darwin-the-cat, who has taken to royal life rather well._

 

~Two months earlier~

 

Charles hated debate class. In his humble opinion, the idiot who thought of the idea should have died in some freak accident so Charles wouldn't  have to end up here. Here being in front of the whole class, attempting - and failing - to explain why he likes school uniforms. He knows his reasoning - Raven had drilled it into his head to make sure he wouldn't forget - _you like our uniforms, they’re equalizers_. Really, he knows what he wants to say he just can’t get the words out. His hands were beginning to get clammy now. The room spun in front of his eyes. Oh god not again was the only though Charles had before he ran straight out of class to throw up. The laughter from the class followed him all the way down the corridor.

Raven later found him by his locker, and silently hugged him. Charles smiled against her shoulder, he really doesn't know how he’d dealt with American high school without her.

“If you want to fail debate class,” she grinned, “you’re doing great.” Charles snorted.

“Let’s face it,” he sighed dramatically for effect, “I’m never going to be a good public speaker.” Raven giggled, but it quickly turned into a grimace. Charles spun round to see what had caused such an expression. He guessed it was aimed at the quite _enthusiastic_ display of public affection shown by Sebastian and Emma. Charles didn’t share Raven's disgust though, quite the opposite. It was, Charles thought, practically impossible to not to find Sebastian Shaw attractive, with his prominent jaw line and piercing eyes. Charles was not, however, going to tell Raven this, as she was very much against ‘the populars’.

The plan was to head straight to his room as soon as he got through the door. His mother, however, had different ideas.

“So, how was it?” She called from the kitchen. He may as well get this over with, Charles thought.

“Well, I threw up.” Charles replied. His mother just replied with a non committal ‘hmm’ sound, and that was very strange, normally she would be fussing all over him.

“Your grandma called today,” she stated hesitantly, “she wants to have tea.”

“Tea?” Charles snorted, “The grandma who ignored my for the seventeen years of my life wants to have tea? Anyway, doesn’t she live in Europe. It’s a bit far to come for some earl grey.” His mother just sighed though.

“Please Charles, I know your father wanted you two to meet.”  It was Charles’ turn to sigh now. He agreed to meet with her, and even if his grandmother turned out to be awful, at least there would be tea.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very new to writing so please bear with me! And any constructive criticism would be very helpful!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Charles' meeting with his grandmother.

The next day was uneventful enough. Music class was most exciting, mainly because he shared it with both Raven and her older (by like two months) brother Erik. Charles didn’t really understand why Erik hung around with them. He was extremely attractive, smart and could easily be one of the most popular, if not _the_ most popular, guy in school. Yet he chose to hang around with his loud mouthed sister and her dorky best friend. Not that Charles was complaining, he thought Erik was great.

“Why can’t you come round again today?” Raven whispered, as soon as Charles stood next to her ready to begin singing.

Charles whispered right back “I’m meeting my grandma, you know, the European one.” He could not say anymore though, as the teacher called for everyone to start singing. Erik played the first cord, and Charles really did love listening to Erik play the piano, even if it was something as simple as ‘Catch a Falling Star’. The girls in the group sung the first few lines, then Charles and the rest of the boys joined in. Charles looked over to Erik, who smiled, and then quickly returned a smile of his own. He idly thought about how in a few short hours, he would be meeting his grandma, perhaps she could tell him more about his father, as Charles’ mother refused to talk about him.

After school, Charles followed the directions he’d written down in order to find the house his grandma was staying at whilst in America. ‘Westchester house’ it was called.

He eventually stopped at a huge iron gate. He couldn't even see the house from where he was standing, it must be further up the driveway. Charles rung the comm and was allowed through once he had given his name.

A butler - an _actual_ butler - lead him to a sitting room in the quite frankly ridiculously sized house. He was told to make himself at home, so Charles shrugged, dropped his satchel onto the floor and plopped down onto on of the sofas. He didn’t know how long he was supposed to wait so he decided to take in his surroundings. The room was large, even though he had been told it was one of the smaller sitting rooms. An oak bookcase took up the entirety of one wall, and a window that gave him a view of the enormous gardens took up another. This left the other two walls filled with beautiful paintings that probably cost ten times as much as Charles’ flat. He looked to the coffee table in front of him, there were pears in the flower vase. Charles felt well and truly out of his depth.

The door in the right hand corner from Charles opened, revealing a tall, blond man in a crisp suit. He was talking into an earpiece with a certain sense of hostility that should have scared Charles. Instead, he found smiling when the man offered up his name - Alex and explained he was his grandma’s PA. Though why his grandma needed a personal assistant was beyond Charles.

“Give her a moment, she should be here soon.” Alex flashed him a quick smile, though Charles could tell it was more part of the job than to be any sort of reassurance for Charles. His thoughts were cut off from a voice from the top of the stairs.

“I don’t need a moment, Alex. Now, lets see you then Charles.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I'm new to writing so any mistakes pointed out would be great! Also, if anyone could think of a better name for this fic it would be great!


End file.
